The invention relates to a mop frame assembly having a removable mop pad holding member.
Mop frame assemblies having holding means for temporarily holding a mop pad have been known for some time. Perhaps the most popular holding means is the metal clamp-type holder which is utilized to hold a mop pad consisting of a plurality of elongate fibrous strands sewn on either side of an elongate fabric strip. This type of clamp is generally characterized by having metal bars that are forced together by means of a screw clamp onto the cloth strip to prevent its removal.
While such holding means is suited for mop pads of the aforementioned type, it is not suited for mop pads which are shaped fibrous structures such as synthetic sponges and low-density fibrous pads such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593. These shaped fibrous mop pads typically have planar working surfaces which would be distorted by clamping. While at first glance other simple mechanically fastening devices may be thought to provide an adequate solution to the problem, such devices have heretofore required complex mechanisms and/or structural modifications of the mop pad. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,860 discloses a highly commercially successful improved mop frame having stiff fibers which intermesh and intertangle with the fibers of a fibrous mop pad to releasably secure it to the mop frame. The fiber mop pad holding means is unable to hold all low density fibrous mop pads, however, especially those having an extremely open nature and some pads are therefore easily dislodged. Prior to the present invention, no suitable simple means of temporarily but firmly fastening such shaped fibrous mop pads to a mop frame was known.